I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for performing cell search in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services may be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems may be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
When a terminal enters the coverage area of a wireless communication system, is powered on, or otherwise initially becomes active in a system, the terminal is often required to engage in an initial cell search procedure to become operational in the system. During a cell search procedure, a terminal typically performs time and frequency synchronization with the system. Further, a terminal typically identifies a cell in which the terminal is located and other critical system information, such as bandwidth and transmitter antenna configurations.
Cell search is often conducted in wireless communication systems through the use of synchronization and/or reference signals. However, various features of systems such as third generation long term evolution (3G LTE) systems and evolution universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) systems, such as the presence of a cyclic prefix to mitigate inter-symbol interference in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing and downlink system bandwidth versatility, can complicate the construction of synchronization and/or reference signals in a manner that is efficient and reliable. Accordingly, there exists a need for cell acquisition procedures that maximize overall system speed and reliability while minimizing required resources.